Let's preparty!
by Q. Lin
Summary: On his way home, Ichigo meets Grimmjow. His bus has broken down and knowing they're going to the same party, Ichigo invites him home to prepare for it. But is that the only thing that's going to happen? Summary sucks. Oneshot. AU, GrimmIchi.


**A/N: **Before starting I just want to settle a few things:

Firstly, the disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Kubo Tite. If I did, Bleach fanfictions wouldn't exist.

Secondly, this is a GrimmIchi fanfic, so if you're not into yaoi (though this might just be shonen-ai) or slash, you shouldn't be here.

Thirdly, as guidelines for the outher settings, I used what I'm familiar with and what fitted the story the most. I'm from Denmark which means that you have to be at least 15 to have sex, 16 years to drink (˃16,5 vol %) and 18 years to have a driving license - other laws are irrelevant for the story.

Fourthly, for the high school life I also drew a line to my own life, so if it differs from your experience, this isn't something I made up entirely from scratch.

I think that was it. And yeah, I know it seems long, but there's just a lot of dialogue.

I'll leave you alone for now then.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's preparty!<strong>

Ichigo Kurosaki laid his plastic bag on the doorstep in front of him and stuck his hand in his pocket. It dipped in deep, his fingers fishing, and just a few seconds later they caught their prey. He pulled his hand back up, and the motion caused the keys to jingle in the air. His hands were slightly trembling while he searched for the right key. When he finally found it, he slid it through the keyhole, doing his best to hide the trembling hands behind his back. He turned his head to the elder teen standing behind him and gave him a sheepish smile. With a quick movement with his wrist, he unlocked the door. He pulled the handle with his other hand while he took out the key and grabbed his bag.

They stepped into a small hall that was quickly lightened. Ichigo began to loosen the ties on his shoes before he stepped out of them and laid them neatly next to the other pairs that were lined up. The other teen followed the example of the younger one and took off his shoes.

"You can take your bag with you into my room. It's this way," Ichigo said while grabbing his plastic bag again and began to lead the way. They stepped into the living room, before turning left and entered the joint kitchen and dining room. He stopped halfway through the room and pointed at the door a couple of metres before them.

"The first door to the left is my room," he said and turned around, he held out his hand while he slightly tilted his head to the side. His guest looked to the side and understood. He carefully slid his bag off his shoulder and pulled out a plastic bag, handing it over to Ichigo. He then threw the bag back over the shoulder again, heading for Ichigo's room, while the redhead walked over to the refrigerator to chill their alcoholic beverages.

* * *

><p>A handsome teenager with bright blue hair, matching blue eyes and a firm body opened the wooden door in front of him and took a few steps inside of the room to get a better view of it. The bedroom wasn't too big and formed in the shape of an L. The walls were painted light beige and floor wooden, matching the door. In contrary to his own room, Grimmjow noted, this was tidy. A made-up bed stood up against the opposite wall in a corner below a wide window. Next to it, leaning against the wall to his right was a desk, its colour matching the wall and a plain clock hanging above of it. The minute hand was on the number nine, while the hour hand drew near the number six. A few paintings decorated the otherwise blank walls. A big wardrobe leaned up against the wall left to him with a body sized mirror next to it, its purpose obvious.<p>

After having quickly observed the strange surroundings, Grimmjow walked across the room and sat on the end of the bed. He placed his bag between his feet and stared at the door, waiting. Ichigo stepped into the room that same moment, his hands now empty and sat on the chair placed in front of his desk.

It became quiet between the two individuals. Ichigo stared down on the floor between his slightly parted legs and twisted his brain to think of something to say. _Say something. Come on, think of something to talk about. Talk, goddammit, _talk_! _He told himself.

"Uhm, so… You want to use the bathroom, so you can get ready?" he finally asked nervously.

Blue eyes met brown ones. Honestly, Grimmjow was a bit surprised that the carrot-top one had spoken before him.

"S'that okay? Don't you have to prepare and shit too?" he said. _Fuck, that sounded weird_, he thought the instant he spoke the words. It didn't seem like Ichigo noticed anything though.

"Well… I haven't decided what to wear yet. And besides, this house has three bathrooms, so it won't be any problem."

_Huh_, the blue haired teen thought,_ the house hadn't looked like it was any big from the outside._

"Then yeah, I'd like that," he answered and gave the nervous teen a confident grin.

Ichigo felt his cheeks burn and quickly answered the man.

"There's a bathroom at the end of the hall outside," he said and stood up from the chair and made his way to the door. Grimmjow lifted himself from the bed and followed the redhead once again. They were both standing close to each other in the doorframe, Grimmjow chest against Ichigo's back, as the latter was about to explain. They didn't touch, but the younger teen could definitely feel the warmth from the bigger man behind him and his cheeks started to burn once again. Glad that he had his back to the blue haired teen, he finally opened his mouth to speak his mind.

"Everything you'll need should already be there," was all he remembered of what he was about to say and pointed at a closed door at the end of the hall.

Grimmjow nodded and headed towards the door.

When he closed the door behind him, Ichigo let out the breath, he had been holding after he had spoken and stepped in to his room again. He stepped in front of his wardrobe and opened its door.

It was April and this semester's last high school party was being held tonight, since the rest of the school year would occupy all of the students' time with the upcoming exams. Like any of the other parties their high school had held, this party had a theme. And as always the last party of the year would have the same theme: Class Feud. Each class was supposed to decide on their own theme for the party and later in the evening - or rather night - the classes would send up representatives to compete against each other in various challenges. The prize? Well, there was the honour and the cup, but what the students wanted was the other part of the prize: students from the winning class would get free beers from the bar for the rest of the night. The class with the best theme and costumes would also receive a (secret) prize.

As a sophomore student, Ichigo had only experienced it once; it had been the same themes that had circulated in each class, but the outcome hadn't been the same and all the classes had ended up with different themes. He hoped the case was the same this year.

Ichigo began to rummage his clothes as he was trying to find something suitable for his class' "hippies/70's"-theme (_really original, huh? Not_).

Honestly, he didn't care about the Class Feud. He didn't really drink much, and he preferred staying home rather than going out, but everyone else was really into it, and they would scold him if he didn't participate; damn, they were already scolding him for even considering not taking part of it.

Ichigo pulled out some clothes out of his wardrobe and threw it on the bed behind him. When he didn't think there would be anything else potential, he turned around to examine what he had found.

It didn't take him long to create an outfit. He had only found one pair of trousers after all - and he had no idea, he even owned them. He decided to wear a pair of sand-coloured trousers with wide legs and a multi-coloured t-shirt along with a brown waistcoat (probably his dad's that ended up in his closet, he figured from the size of it). His sandals would most likely go with the outfit, he thought and he knew he had a pair of sunglasses somewhere in his room. He nodded to himself and began to fold the clothes on the bed and put whatever he wasn't going to wear back where it belonged. He then exited his room to find the last thing he needed to finish his look, which he knew he would find on the other end of the house.

Opening the door, he stepped into the bedroom that was only illuminated by the still present sun. Ichigo headed towards the chest of drawers to search for the object the wanted. He opened the first one, but closed it again when he saw the contents, knowing that what he was looking for wouldn't be in it. He continued this until he reached the last and fourth drawer. He went through the contents, carefully not to make a mess out of it and finally found what he was looking for. He held it in his hands, eyeing the piece of fabric.

The scarf was a neat, plain and simple, but narrow, just how he wanted it. He nodded to himself again, _it's perfect_. The scarf was made of cotton and scarlet, a colour that wouldn't look absolutely ridiculous on his bright orange hair. _Thanks Yuzu, I promise to bring it safely back_, he thought before closing the drawer and left his sisters' bedroom with the scarf in his hand.

Once again, Ichigo stood in front of his bed. He led the scarf slide through his fingers, and it landed almost soundlessly on the small pile of clothing that was folded nicely on the bed. The sounds of footsteps reached his ears, and he turned around to see who was approaching. The door that previously was ajar now opened.

Ichigo's blood rushed both upwards and downwards at the sight that met him. Less than two metres away from him stood a very_, very _handsome blue haired teen only covered by a white towel around his hips with a hand full of discarded clothes.

"I-I'll take a shower now," Ichigo said with a dry mouth. He grabbed the clothes on the bed and disappeared through the door. His eyes were on the floor as he passed Grimmjow, so he didn't notice the smirk that crept its way through the other teen's face.

Honestly, Grimmjow hadn't meant to walk out of the bathroom with just a single tower around his waist. He just forgot to bring his bag with the clothes he was going to wear with him into the bathroom. While he didn't want to wear the dirty clothes, he also wanted to play a little with the carrot-top who lived in the house. And the reaction had been much better than he had anticipated.

_Oh, this is going to be interesting_, he thought and his smirk grew.

* * *

><p>Ichigo slammed the door and locked it with shaky hands. He shut his eyes closed and tried to think of something else than that toned up, chiselled…<p>

_Fuck._

Too late. The image had already imprinted itself on the inside of his eyes. The thought of that muscular body made him gulp. Those strong sculptured arms hanging from broad shoulders, that solid chest and much defined, _perfect_ six-pack of an abdomen. A single drop of water that fell from the tip of his hair rolled down the tan torso and disappeared behind the white towel…

_Fuck. Again._

He forced his eyes to open and took in his surroundings and though they were though familiar, it helped distracting him. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and turned on the water. It was already warm, but Ichigo grabbed the knob and turned the temperature down. A lot. He looked down himself. It wasn't that bad, his reactions that is, but it was definitely there. How the hell did he manage to get himself into this situation? He asked himself, though very aware of how it had happened.

* * *

><p>The seventeen year old teenager, Ichigo Kurosaki had just been to the local supermarket to buy some beers for the party that was being held tonight. He had settled with a six-pack of beer. He still had half a bottle left of something much stronger back in his room, and he wasn't really the type that drank too much. Sure, he got drunk at times, but he had never suffered from blackouts or hangovers; and for that he was grateful.<p>

Not far from his house the orange haired teen noticed a bus that had pulled over. It had broken down, he assumed by looking at the smoke descending from it. The driver was by the front door and was smoking, probably waiting for someone to pick up the bus. A car drove past Ichigo and stopped behind the bus. A woman who stood by it walked towards the car that drove away with her shortly after. On the pavement a little further away from the bus stood a tall man with bright blue hair. Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion. The man had his back to him, but he could only think of _one_ guy with that crazy hair colour.

_FUCK_ _my life!_ Grimmjow roared in his mind. He had been on his way to his best friend, Nnoitra's house when the bus had broken down halfway. And the next bus wouldn't arrive until after one and a half hour. _Why the hell does that idiot live so far away?_ He asked himself and felt an urge to face palm. His current location wasn't too great either. The bus had a long route and was the only one to drive by this area - well except for one other bus, but that wouldn't bring him anywhere near his desired destination. He was supposed to meet at Nnoitra's place with some of his other friends to prepare for the party tonight. It was his senior year and therefor his last high school party and it was going - or was supposed- to be fucking awesome. They were supposed to prepare their looks for the party, eat some of Nnoitra's mother's delicious home cooked food and drink their booze before driving off to the party.

He pulled out his cell phone, though he knew it wasn't going to be any help. It died only five minutes after he had seated himself in the bus. He cursed his bad judgement that had told him that it would have been able to make it to Nnoitra's house to get charged. How naive he was, and now he was paying the price. He couldn't call any of the others to pick him up and both his parents were working for the time being. He looked on the dark screen of the phone while clicking the power button, hoping - though impossible - that the screen would light up and come to life again.

Ichigo was only a few metres away from the bus when the blue haired teen turned around with a growl. He was holding a cell phone in his right hand, glaring at it as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world. Noticing the lack of light from the screen, Ichigo stopped in front of the man, not really in control of his actions.  
>"Do you want to borrow my cell?"<p>

Grimmjow's head that had been lowered towards the phone jerked up and looked him in the eyes, before shaking his head.

"The number I wanna call's saved on the phone, and I don't know it by heart." There was a short silence between the two individuals.

Ichigo was sure to keep his frown and scratched the back of his head, pretending his heart didn't beat as fast as it did.

"You're going to the party tonight, right?" The blue haired teen nodded before adding a low "or was s'posed to".

"I guess you can come over to my place then..." Ichigo continued.

Grimmjow looked surprised at Ichigo, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"You're inviting a complete stranger over at your house?" he asked in disbelief, making the younger of them snort.

"It's not like you're a _complete_ stranger. Besides, I can take care of myself. And I even have track advantage."

Grimmjow couldn't help, but laugh at this.

"Alright then, it's the best alternative anyway," he said and grabbed his bag from the ground.

They walked their way to Ichigo's house in silence, but after some quiet minutes, Ichigo spoke.

"Your name's Grimmjow, right?" he asked, pretending to be ignorant. He already knew though. Who doesn't know the name of their crush?

"Yeah, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, class 3 C," he said.

"I'm -"

"Ichigo, I know."

"You know?" he asked and his frown intensified. He knew for a fact that they had never introduced themselves before.

"Every school year has a couple of students _everyone_ knows. You're one of them."

"Really?"

"Orange hair accompanied by a fruity name doesn't go unnoticed."

"My name does _not_ mean strawberry. It -"

"Yeah, yeah, somethin' about protecting, and blah, blah," Grimmjow cut him off again. Ichigo snorted again.

"You're one of them too, then," he said after a few seconds of silence.

"I know. We don't choose our own hair colours… Or names," he said and Ichigo nodded.

"So… What's - what _were_ your plans?"

"S'posed to meet up with some friends at Nnoitra's-"

"That lanky asshole?" Ichigo cut in and Grimmjow laughed at the description.

"Yeah, that's him. We were gonna prepare for the party together, y'know. Dress, eat, drink and then drive."  
>"You were going to drive?" Ichigo asked and frowned (though he already was frowning to begin with).<p>

"Ulquiorra'd be there too. He doesn't drink."

"He's the emo, right?"

"Yeah, but y'can't call him emo in front of him. He'll give you one hell of a long and boring speech about how he's _not_ one, if you do."

Ichigo stopped his pace. "W-we're here" he said and became nervous again.

* * *

><p>Ichigo let out a sigh at the memory that wasn't even an hour old.<p>

He wondered if Grimmjow was even gay. Or bi for that matter. He tried to think of the times he had seen the other, but to his surprise, no helpful memories popped up. He tried to think harder. He had seen Grimmjow at the few parties he had actually been to. Had he ever seen the blue haired teen dance, flirt or make out with someone? He asked himself. Nothing._ Damn_.

He himself had only 'discovered' that he was gay about a year ago. He was even damn sure that it was thanks to Grimmjow. Not entirely, of course. Ichigo had never found himself attracted to any girls, women or whatever. He had never given it much thought though, but after some thinking about the blue haired teen, he had asked himself if he swung that way. It didn't really matter to him, that he was gay anyway. Like he'd give a damn about what others thought of him. If that was the case, he would've dyed his hair long ago. He shook his head to clear his mind and forced himself to focus on the shower he was taking.

* * *

><p>After deciding he was clean, and making sure his… problem was gone, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.<p>

Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom wearing his new outfit, though the scarf was still in his hand. He didn't have a hair-drier in his own bathroom, since he normally let it air-dry, so his bright orange hair was still damp after just rubbing a tower against his head.

Hopefully Grimmjow had dressed by now, he thought as he neared his bedroom. The door was closed and Ichigo was about to knock, when he realised that it actually was _his_ room, he was about to enter. _Surely, it can't have taken him twenty minutes to change_, he thought and opened the door. He was right. Not that he was wearing much, though.

Grimmjow was sitting on Ichigo's bed, bent forward and rummaging his bag. He was wearing a pair of white shorts, that hung low on his hips because of the position he was in and a black waistband from his underwear was showing while the front of his upper body was exposed by the unbuttoned short sleeved shirt. The shirt was also white, but the black silhouette of a panther covered the left side of it.

Ichigo blushed. He would swear to God that someone was messing with him. He threw himself to the chair at his desk and ran a nervous hand through his damp hair. Grimmjow looked up at him and leaned back as he had finally found what he had searched for.

"Can I borrow the bathroom again?" he asked. Ichigo just nodded, afraid that his voice would betray him.

"Holy fuck," he said as he breathed out after unconsciously holding his breath when Grimmjow had left the room. _Why did he show that gorgeous, nosebleed-evoking torso? And exactly what kind of theme did their class choose?_

Yeah, there was definitely someone from above that was laughing at him right now, he thought. Ichigo raised himself from the chair and grabbed a small container of styling wax on the desk. He fiddle with his hair and decided that it was dry enough and walked towards the mirror next to his mirror and styled his hair into its normally spiky state. After screwing the cap of the container back on, he grabbed a small bottle and squeezed some of the content out and rubbed his hands in it. To think that he'd actually used the hand cleanser gel Yuzu had bought him a couple of weeks ago. Usually he'd just wash his hands, but Grimmjow was occupying the bathroom right now. When he was done he tied the red scarf just beneath the hairline and frowned when it set his hair slightly out of place.

After finally being satisfied with his hair, Ichigo turned around and gasped when he almost walked into Grimmjow. _When did he come back?_ Ichigo thought, _and why the hell didn't I notice him?_

Ichigo could feel his heart beat faster when he looked up to stare into a pair of blue eyes. Grimmjow, who smirked at the reaction, leaned in closer and bend slightly over, him being much taller than the carrot-top. Ichigo's breath hitched and his entire face felt as if it was burning. The man was even more gorgeous up close!

The loud tone from a ringing phone made Ichigo start and he immediately turned around and picked up his phone that was lying on his desk. A quick glance at the screen, told him the caller.

_Renji_

He held it to his ear, but didn't even get time to greet the man on the other side.

"Where the_ fuck_ are ya?" Renji's gruff voice spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about? The party starts at 8 o'clock," Ichigo said and saw that it was only about half past six.

"Not the party, you fucktard. The preparty! _Pre_party. You said you'd be here about fifteen minutes ago!"

"Oh, shit," Ichigo said when he suddenly remembered what his friend was talking about. "I'm so sorry Renji, I forgot."

When there was no respond, Ichigo frowned. Did the connection break? No there was definitely something on the other side. He pressed the phone closer to his ear, but stretched his arm in a jerk and closed his eyes because of the sudden outburst.

"IIIICHIGOOOOO!"

"Shut up, Keigo, I'm turning deaf over here." Ichigo said as he pulled the phone closer to his ear again.

"But Ichigo, _everyone's_ here! You're the only one missing! Even Ishid-arhg!" There was a muffled thud and Ichigo rolled his eyes at the ruckus on the other end of the line.

"Sorry about that," Renji said.

"Whatever… Ishida's there too?" Ichigo asked, mildly surprised. That guy was even more restricted to parties than him, he thought.

"Forced him, just like you. Except that he's actually here," he said with a blaming undertone.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Some- uh - thing came up. I'll still come to the party, I promise," Ichigo said with slight quilt.

"Ya better or you're gonna hear from me for the rest of your life!" Ichigo just snorted and Renji hung up. A small smile pulled the corner of his lips into a smile.

"Did I ruin your plans?" Grimmjow asked, his breath ghosting Ichigo's neck. The redhead felt a shiver run down his spine. He was close. So close that Ichigo could feel the other man's body heat.

"N-not really," he said, while cursing himself inwardly for not being able to keep his voice steady.

"No? If so, I could make it up to ya, y'know…" Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt Grimmjow take a step forward, their clothes now touching.

"No, no. It's okay. A-anyway, you hungry?" he asked nervously and turned around. He swallowed. Grimmjow was standing _way_ too close for Ichigo's head to stay clear.

"I only hunger for one thing, right now…" Grimmjow said, smirking and started to bend further down.

Had it been everyone else but Ichigo, they probably would have understood the other's intention. He didn't though, with a less to none experience in love and a much clouded mind. So he didn't get it when Grimmjow kept leaning into him or why his eyes became half-lidded until their lips met. Before he could even respond to the touch, the lips were gone and the tall man had pulled back. It took him a couple of moments to realize that the lips were gone though. He could still feel the other man's lips on his.

Grimmjow's smirk faltered a bit as he became annoyed by the clueless (though cute) expression on the strawberry's face. He opened his mouth to ask what the fuck was wrong, when the strawberry moved. A hand shot forward and grabbed a fist full of blue hair on the back of his head while another grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to crush their lips together. He couldn't' help but smirk into the forceful kiss and licked Ichigo's lower lip, asking for entrance. Being inexperienced, Ichigo followed his instincts and parted his lips. He immediately felt Grimmjow's tongue lunge forward, swirling around his own a couple of times before exploring the rest of his mouth. Ichigo felt ecstatic. So much in fact that he didn't even notice the quiet moan he let out. Grimmjow certainly did. Grimmjow tightened his grip around the slim waist, pressing their bodies even tighter together. _When did I even wrap my arm around him?_ He thought,_ but fuck it if it matters_.

He was making out with fucking Ichigo Kurosaki after all. He had seen the teen around, but never found an opportunity to actually make a proper conversation with him. Not that there was much talking right now.

_Shit_, Ichigo thought,_ if we keep this going on for much longer, I'll need more than a cold shower to get me down again._

Ichigo pulled back to look at him with dilated pupils and a flushed face.

_Damn, he's fuckable right now_! Grimmjow thought.

Ichigo opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, not sure what to say. The other teen rolled his eyes at him.

"W-We really should get something to eat," he finally said. It took a couple of moments for Grimmjow to make sense of the words, but laughed when he did.

"I already told ya; I only hunger for one thing right now." He whispered the last part into the other teen's ear. His stomach betrayed him the same moment and rumbled.

"Only one thing, huh?" Ichigo questioned with new confident.

"Che, fine. Maybe Imma little hungry." Now it was Ichigo's time to roll his eyes.

"Good. I'm sure Yuzu made something," he said and headed towards the door. "Hope you like Japanese," he added before he was out of sight. Grimmjow followed him, not bothering to answer or ask who the hell Yuzu was.

* * *

><p>Ichigo clicked the button and the microwave started to hum, as it began to heat up the food. Yuzu and Karin were both sleeping over at some of their friends while their dad had a late shift in the hospital, which Ichigo now was very thankful of. He turned to the refrigerator, opened it and grabbed the two plastic bags he had put in it a few hours ago.<p>

He laid them carefully on the dinner table where the blue-haired teen was seated.

"Y'know, ya don't have ta get me drunk, if ya wanna seduce me," Grimmjow said and smirked. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat down.

"I didn't buy those beers to let them go to waste. Neither did you, I suppose." Grimmjow shrugged and pulled out a bottle of beer from his bag. Ichigo was about to rise from his seat to find his guest an opener for the bottle, when said guest held the bottle to his mouth and used his teeth to get the cap off and spat it out onto the table. Ichigo was about to comment the action when the microwave beeped. He shook the issue off and got a two bowls and a fork (chopsticks for himself), before taking the hot plate of fried noodles out of the microwave.

"How much time we've got?" Grimmjow asked as he reached out to fill his bowl. Ichigo pulled out his cell from his pocket to check.

"The bus will be here in an hour."

"Che, not enough time," the blue haired teen said and stuff some food in his mouth. Ichigo raised a brow.

"I figured you'd be the kind of guy to down a whole bottle of beer in one drink," he said.

"S'not what I'm talking about. We won't have enough time to fuck." Ichigo coughed as a result of his surprise, but was sure not to spit any of the food out.

"We have all night, you know…" he said, slightly blushing.

"Not if we're going to that party tonight."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll figure out something," Ichigo said and smirked. _Fuck my virginity_.

Grimmjow was sure that had he been some rabid fangirl, he would have squealed and leaped at the sight. He didn't though; He was a man after all, dammit! He just gave Ichigo a wide, toothy grin in return.

"Yeah? S'that so?" he asked.

His grin only widened when his strawberry nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you liked the story and that it wasn't a total waste of your time. It's one of my first fanfics (the first to be published though) and I hope I kept everyone in character. I'm still not sure about ratings, so if I got it wrong, please do tell me!

Anyone who want to take a guess of what the theme of Grimmjow's class was?

Reviews would be much appreciated - I'd like to hear what you think! :)


End file.
